


Loud Days

by LittleBriBit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Timelines, Panic Attacks, Tobacco use, what storm? no storm here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Nathan has a panic attack after hearing what sounds like a gun shot in the girls bathroom. Warren helps calm down like a good boyfriend.





	Loud Days

**Author's Note:**

> can be read on its own or as a sequal to Quite Nights ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647307 )

Warren was prepared for a good day at school. He had woken up earlier so he and Nathan could get Two Whales for breakfast, they had a pleasant conversation with Joyce about how they both would need a summer job and were always welcome to work at the diner. They rode the bus back to Blackwell with Nathan leaning his head on Warrens the shoulder the whole time. They had even parted for first period with a quick kiss and promise of eating lunch in Nathan’s trucks bed, where they had begun to store pillows and blankets for stargazing. What he had not expected was for Nathan to run into the science lab, tears running down his face, on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

 Nathan doesn't know what made it happen. He had been on his way to his first period after talking to Warren and was fine. It was just a Monday, October 7th, nothing unusual about it. Everything was fine until he had walked past the girls bathroom and heard one of the doors being slammed close, creating an echo like a bullet shot. That’s what made his heart jump, but it made no sense to Nathan, there was no reason to affect him the way it did. He could feel himself shutting down on himself. All he could think was that he needed to get to Warren. That’s when he began to run to the science lab.

 Warren’s response is automatic. He is immediately out of his seat and is leading Nathan away the eyes of others. He hears Mrs. Grant calling after them, but he can explain anything to her later, Nathan is his priority right now. Warren can feel Nathan shaking against him, keeping him upright against his side.

 “Nathan baby, I need you to breath okay? Just like we’ve practiced.” Warren instructs, and although he can't quite see Nathan right now, he can feel the change in breathing against his side. “I’m gonna lead us to the parking lot, think you can make it to there?” Warren asked while shoving the large front school doors open with his other shoulder. Nathan nodded again, still having trouble getting his breathing under control. They made it Nathan’s truck and Warren helped Nathan get into the passenger seat while also taking the keys from his back pocket. Warren got into the driver's seat and started the car just to get the heat going since it was unusually cold this morning. He turned to Nathan and pulled him into his arms.

 “Hey it’s okay, what happened?” Warren asked cautiously.

 “I.. I don't r-really know.. I heard a door slam while walking by the bathroom and then I c-couldn’t fucking breath..I c-came to find you be-before it got worse or a lot of people saw me” Nathan explained, breathing heavily and picking at the hemming on his sleeves. Warren slowly rubbed his back in a calming manner.

 “That’s alright Nat, you don’t have to know why.” Warren says softly, moving his hand to gently slide his fingers in Nathan's hair. Nathan nods slightly sniffling, wrapping his arms around Warren’s waist tightly. Warren caressed Nathan’s hair gently, his other arm wrapped around Nathan protectively. The quiet hum of truck was comforting to both of them. They stayed like that until it got uncomfortable to sit like that in a truck. Nathan sniffled slightly while wiping his cheeks.

 “Could we go to the lighthouse please?” Nathan asked quietly.

 “Of course baby” Warren told him while grabbing the seat belt.

Nathan buckled up as Warren started the truck up completely and pulled out of the school parking lot. Nathan tuned the volume up on the radio, not wanting the ride to be in silence. 

Luckily the drive did not take that long. When they got to the end of the drivable part of the path, Nathan had calmed down considerably which Warren was really happy about. Warren parked the car, grabbing the keys and got out. He opened the door for Nathan, who got out somewhat slowly. He smiled at him in a reassuring way and took his hand. Nathan smiled back slightly and closed the truck door. They made their way up to the lighthouse, walking in a peaceful silence despite how the day started. Nathan got to the bench first and sat down, grabbing his cigarette pack from his front pocket. Warren, knowing Nathan almost forgot his lighter, grabbed his own from his hoodies pocket.

 “Thanks,” Nathan mumbled and light his own cigarette before offering one to Warren. Warren took one and lit his own after Nathan gave him the lighter back. Nathan leaned against Warren’s side, pulling Warren’s arm over his shoulder. Warren chuckled slightly and kissed Nathan’s forehead.

 “Feeling any better baby?” Warren asked.

 “Yeah a bit. I’m sorry for worrying you” Nathan mumbled taking a drag of his cigarette.

 “No need to apologize Nat, you don’t have to apologize for something out of your control.” Warren stated.

Nathan smiled slightly and put his cigarette out and turned to Warren. Warren cupped his cheek gently.

 “Thank you for being here baby” Nathan said smiling softly.

 “Your welcome Nat, I’ll always be here for you” Warren stated.

Nathan leaned up and kissed him deeply, cupping his cheeks gently. Warren smiled against his lips, kissing back while pulling him closer.


End file.
